He Likes Me!
by LaTeR-GaTeRs
Summary: 15 year old Gaara is, as always, his lonely, quiet, angry self. He doesn't want anything to do with anybody and just shuts himself from the constant annoying people outside of his mind (aka sakura and ino). But there's this one guy... Naruto Uzumaki! Man, he doesn't know how to shut up. Why does he even bother trying? But then why does Gaara open up to this loud-mouth?
1. Life As It Is

It was just another one of those days in his life. Nothing to do. Though there really was nothing to do. He was just listening to the teacher talk about dumb things that nobody needed to hear. Why was high school so stupid with the girls talking in high-pitch voices and guys doing the same thing every single day? He really wished he could've stayed home and lay on his bed all day. But nope, it seems nowadays, you're suddenly considered a disobedient, bad kid if you don't go to school. Now who made that up? That was such a dumb thing. And Gaara wouldn't have cared what people thought of him. But he guessed that going to school and actually doing something was better than staying at home, knowing nothing was going to happen there. It really was a quiet and boring place with no one around, with exception of Temari and Kankuro.


	2. The New Kid

Okay, Sorry about the first chapter. This is just the better version. Anyways, this is a story that i haven't really decided what to do with. I'm still thinking of a plot for it. Maybe you can give me ideas. :) i'd like that. read and review….. PLZ? Oh well, check out my other story, Brother Lovers (Yaoi).. I finished the first chap for that one. It's a narusasu fic so...(sorry gaaranaru lovers! well it is sort of, it has narukashi, narugaara, narushika, narukiba, and narukurama/kyuubi) :( so Yeaa… enjoy this story! ( well as best as you can anyways.) :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was just another one of those days in his life. Nothing to do. Though there really was nothing to do here at West High. He was just listening to the teacher talk about dumb things that nobody needed to hear. Why was high school so stupid with the girls talking in high-pitch voices and guys doing the same thing every single day? He really wished he would've stayed home and lay on his bed all day. But nope, it seems nowadays, you're suddenly considered a disobedient, bad kid if you don't go to school. Now who made that up? That was such a dumb thing. And Gaara wouldn't have cared what people thought of him. But he guessed that going to school and actually doing something was better than staying at home, knowing nothing was going to happen there. It really was a quiet and boring place with no one around, with exception of Temari and Kankuro.

BRRINGG! The bell rung to go to lunch. Gaara didn't eat lunch so he decided to go where he usually stayed, the roof. As he was walking towards his destination, he went past the main office and heard them talking,"... kid transferred from South High. He's a 10th grader. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He will..." That's all Gaara heard when he walked past and continued walking. Though he didn't stop to listen everything, he was sure things were finally going to get more interesting.

When he was on the roof, he went to the corner and sat down. Then Gaara started thinking about his life and how boring it was. All the girls in 9th and 10th grade liked him. Plus lots of guys. They all liked to stalk him and shower him with gifts and sweets everyday, and especially on holidays. It was extremely annoying. As Gaara looked up toward the sky and began to doze off, he thought about how this new kid would look like and if he would be one of the people who chased him around too. The sky was just perfect that day, with a bright blue color and white, puffy clouds in all shapes and sizes drifting by and shading the sun. The breeze was cool and relaxing. And he closed his eyes.

Usually, Gaara would be awoken by the sound of the bell ringing for class to start again, but not this time. For some reason, he woke up to the roof doors opening and closing loudly. Then he heard the sound of heavy breathing. Gaara opened his eyes and saw a blonde boy looking right back at him. For a moment, just for a sec, Gaara had thought he was looking at the sky again, but no, it was just the color of his eyes that captured the redhead's attention. It looked so bright and cheerful, it made Gaara kind of mad.

The blonde smiled at the redhead and said," Oi! You! What are you doing here?" He pointed to Gaara and laughed. "You one of those bad boys who hang around the roof?" Gaara was dumbfounded. Him, a bad boy? He was about to reply back when the blonde spoke again. "Because I've always wanted to meet one. I think they're so cool! They don't care about anybody." The blonde walked toward the fence and leaned on it, looking out toward the fields. He looked back at Gaara and smacked his forehead and said, "Oh right! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" He came up to Gaara and sat right in front of him and looked at him as if he was expecting an answer. Gaara stared back at the annoying blonde for quite a while before deciding to answer, "Gaara." Naruto laughed. The blonde just never seemed to stop laughing. Then Naruto replied, "Not much of a talker are you? Hey, I'm new here. Do you know when we go to our next class?" Gaara suddenly remembered that he still had class. He looked at his watch and noticed that they had 5 minutes till class began. Then he answered Naruto," 5 minutes." Then Gaara started getting up. Naruto asked," You know where Mr. Hatake's class is?" Gaara thought, great, he has next class with me.

Gaara started to walk away, with the blonde chasing after him. Naruto then began shouting,"Hey! You can't just ignore me! Where's his class? You know where it is? Oi! I'm gonna keep following you till you tell me! Gaara-chan!" "Shut up."Gaara said, very annoyed at the what he was called. Naruto immediately stopped talking, but then was even more encouraged to get the redhead to respond. As they were walking toward class, not caring if they were 10 minutes late, because Kakashi was always at least 20 minutes late, Naruto curiously asked Gaara,"Hey, are you always this socialableless?" "Gaara kept walking and said,"Socialableless isn't a word." Gaara didn't know why this blond talked so much, and it was getting on his nerves. Naruto replied,"Really? No way! You're lying." Gaara was wondering how dumb was this blond."Why don't you have any eyebrows?" the blonde asked. That was it. Gaara was pissed."Shut up, you idiot. Mind your own business." Gaara said, and started to get away from this persistent idiot. At last, the new kid stopped trying to get the redhead to talk, but continued to follow the now fast-walking Gaara. Which was highly unusual, because he was never so paranoid by something so small.

When they reached their class, nobody even noticed because they were all yelling and throwing paper planes around. Kakashi, as expected, was no where to be found. Gaara went to his usual seat and sat down by the corner with the window. He just leaned on his chair and stared at the blue sky. When Gaara heard a chairs scraping and the usual high chirps of girls around, he turned to give them a cold, hard glare. Which only made the girls squeal like pigs.

One of the girls, called Ino, said"OMG! Did you see that? Gaara looked at me! He's totally in love with me!" The other girl, Sakura, argued," No! He looked at me! He had hearts in his eyes for me!" Soon they were scratching at each other, pulling each other's hair. Like seriously, Gaara couldn't believe why they would think he would actually look at them with heart-eyes. Gaara shivered at the thought of him in love with any of those girls.

When Gaara heard the sound of chairs scraping, again, my goodness, Gaara was ready to stab someone. Except, he didn't hear any squealing pigs, so he decide not to give a cold stare but just turn around to see who it was. And he did, but damn it, Gaara really wished he would've gotten his glare ready to shoot at people, because he really, REALLY didn't want to deal with this person right now. And this person's name was, Naruto. Yep, the hyper, energetic, person who thinks socialableless is a word. Gaara, who was way tired then normal, just turned around and gave a big sigh, trying to block everything out of his head. He just wanted to rest. So he laid his head down. And for some miracle, Naruto didn't try to shake him awake with his loud voice.

Kakashi soon entered the room, making everyone scramble to their seats, because Kakashi could be damn scary when he wanted to. Then everybody also noticed that he was late today longer than usual. But then who cares.

"Hey kiddos! Sorry, I was lost on the road of life!" Kakashi said, using another lame excuse for his lateness. The students just groaned at the dumb excuse and yelled out,"Just get on with class Kakashi-sensei!" Really, the students loved Kakashi, because he was so easy-going, and funny(but sometimes very perverted!). They liked his class, not that Kakashi would really teach anything much in English. He loved to read books, but with his knowledge on sex, he should've been a health science teacher or the nurse or something useful.

The teacher replied,"Right, right. Okay students, actually, I was talking with our principal, and she told me we have a new student who, for some reason, started school just before lunch began." There was a murmur in the room. The students were all whispering," Is the new kid going to be a girl? Will the kid be a guy? Do you think he would be cute or handsome? Or ugly? Ahahah!" The students started laughing, but Kakashi silenced them by putting his hand in the air.

"Actually," Kakashi said,"He's a guy." The girls squealed loudly, while all the guys, well some of them, groaned in disappointment. Kakashi continued, while looking around and spotting who he was looking for,"He's actually here right now too." Everybody immediately looked around and trying to spot this new guy. Gaara who was still staring at the clouds, felt everybody looking at him. He turned to stare right back at them only to feel someone slump and lean on his side. He looked down to see Naruto knocked out and looking quite tired. He continued to snore and gaara couldn't help but think how cute the blonde looked, so peaceful and quiet, with his long lashes and soft golden hair. Too bad he wasn't always like this. Then he remembered that everyone was looking at him and Gaara immediately got his hard face on. He moved so Naruto fell off his side and onto the ground. Naruto jolted awake, and said,"Huh? Where am I?" He started to rub his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned loudly.

"Kawaii! He's so cute! Like a little kitten! He's adorable! I would like to have him as my little brother!" The girls shouted and squealed. Naruto scrunched up his face, trying to figure out where the sound of squealing pigs where coming from.

Kakashi then asked,"Hey, you. Come here and introduce yourself to the class." Naruto, finally hearing a regular voice, turned his head and saw the most scary, but handsome person in his life. Well, with the exception of Gaara, he was his own category. This man had startling white... no more like silver hair! It was shining and was standing in the air like nothing could make it tip over.

He shouted out, pointing at the teacher," AHH! It's Frankenstein!" Everybody grew quiet, then burst out laughing," Hahaha! Kakashi-sensei! He called you Frankenstein! OMG! This guys's funny!" Everyone, except for Kakashi, Gaara, and Naruto were rolling on the ground laughing. Kakashi sweat dropped, while Naruto was still freaking out. Gaara just chuckled at the dumb blonde.

Kakashi cleared his throat after the shock of being called Frankenstein. He didn't look that horrible did he? "Class, get in your seats!" He said, and everyone immediately appeared in their seats.

"Umm, I'm not frankenstein, I'm kakashi Hatake. Your teacher." Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded his head in understanding and said,"Would you like me to introduce myself to the class?"Kakashi nodded his head, and Naruto went to the front of the class.

Naruto began by saying,"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating ramen. I dislike waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. PLease take care of me." Then he bowed. Kakashi then asked Naruto,"So, Uzumaki, where would you like to sit?" Naruto immediately perked up to this and pointed to where Gaara was, who was still looking at the bright blue sky, and yelled out,"Next to Gaara!".

The redhead who heard his name turned his head to see the blonde smiling brightly back at him. Everyone was expecting Gaara to reject him or give him a cold hard stare, but Gaara only, briefly turned to look at the energetic blond, then turned his head to look back out the window. For sure, everybody was shocked! They all had there jaw hitting the ground while Naruto bounded up to where Gaara was sitting and sat down. Then he put his head down and like an off and on switch, knocked out. Then you could hear his quiet snoring and see his drool coming out of his mouth. The blond sat very, very close to the redhead, like body-touching-body close. But Gaara just didn't care, maybe because he kind of enjoyed the blonde's company. And everyone else still had their jaws on the ground.

Kakashi, noticing Gaara's uncomfortable looks from the constant staring at him, again cleared his throat and said,"Alright, class! You met the new kid, let's use the rest of our 15 minutes of class, doing something useful." The class closed their mouths and finally, started their lesson.

As for Gaara, he had never talked so much in his life in one day. (I know, he barely talked!) Not to mention he _chuckled. _That was so not him. But maybe, just maybe, if he has this idiot blond was around,and constantly talked to him, maybe he'll open up more. And who knows maybe, Gaara may even start to like him. Well, who knows right? Maybe, He likes me!

* * *

Alright! I know kinda boring(or really boring in my opinion) anyways i'll add a new chapter to this story. i'll try as soon as i can, but i'm really busy, freshman in high school that has to keep my GPA at a 4.0 you know! Plus 2nd quarter is almost over so, i gotta study, study, study constantly! Don't worry! I'll be trying to write as much and update as much during my winter break! Plus, just a heads up, I take a while to write a story. If i hurry and have enough free time to type, i'll take about 3-4 days to update. The time when i take longest to write a story would be when i'm nearing the end of semesters and school year and all the other busy events. So it might take me like a week or two to update. Yes i know, I'm a slow typer, well not slow, but, i don't have much ideas. That's why. yea... Well thanx for reading this! 3 you guys very much! Review plz! I need encouragement to keep writing or I might give up on this story! Give me your ideas! Lol. :3


	3. Gaara's Past

Okay people! I'm Back! And I've been trying to type as much as possible during my weekend. This is like the first time in my whole life i've ever typed so much in a week. Like seriously. Ugh, i'm really busy, juggling homework and doing these stories for my awesome readers! Lol, Love you guys! Oh yea, I wanna say thanx VERY MUCH to Big yaoi fangirl & Blunt shards of glass. Thanx a whole bunch for reviewing my story. *sniff* makes me so happy… Lol :P Well on with the story… Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Gaara despised mornings. He hated them and would get rid of every single morning if he could. Don't get him wrong, he likes light, but only during the afternoon and evening. So the reason why he hated mornings so much? Well, he never slept. Maybe that's why he's always so cranky. Every night, he would go to his room and imagine what it would be like to dream and find rest.

Every day he would get up, out of bed to the sounds of bird chirping and skip breakfast. Gaara would then go straight to school, go to his classes, grab a bun to eat for lunch or sometimes not at all. Then go back to his classes and then go straight home. Gaara never did much. Kankuro always had a guy to sleep with every night, well most nights, and rarely ever came home. Temari always came home late because she did many things at school till late at night. So by the time she came home, she just ate a quick microwaved dinner, took a shower, then bonked out, never bothering to talk to Gaara, who all the while was wide awake.

When Gaara gets home, he too, also eats a microwaved dinner, but he never hungers for food anyways. So he just showers, and gets in his bed. Then he'll sometimes hear Kankuro making his way to his bed, though many times Gaara wonder why he did not just stay at his partner's house. Then he'll hear nothing again. Gaara ears then listens to the songs the roaches make at night. He always wondered if he could find all those annoying things and kill all of them to stop chirping. Gaara also often stared out his window to the beautiful, shining moon, which he liked and also disliked compared to the sun.

He liked the sun because it shone during the day, where it was proud and bright, but it hurt his eyes after staring at it only for a while. This is why he also liked the moon better. Gaara liked how he could look at it for as long as he liked and it wouldn't try to show off it's light, as if trying to tell Gaara to look at it and say that it wasn't as bright as the sun, but just as beautiful. Why Gaara hated the moon so much, was because it shone during the night.

When Gaara was young, he loved the moon. He often held onto his rag doll, tight to his chest, and endlessly stared into the moon, as if trying to find it's darkest secrets. But as time began to pass, the moon looked as if it was taunting him. Like trying to say that he was such a loner, and that his only comfort every night was the moon, who was also looking down on Gaara. Gaara only ever went to school to pass time, because he had nothing else to do at home.

You must be wondering why he never slept. Why he was comforted by the sounds of the wind at night, and the full, bright moon. Would you like to know why?

Gaara was a vampire.

And Gaara despised himself for being one. He never liked those people, but at the same time, he was one of them, so he couldn't do anything. Why did he hate them?

XxX 11 years ago XxX

4 year old Gaara walked toward the room where all the loud shouts were coming from. Gaara could hear words like, "Gaara...where?...vampire!...protect him!...STOP!" Gaara, though only 4 year old, understood many words because his family was very rich and educated. And from what Gaara heard, something bad had just happened.

Gaara heard a loud thump and smash on the wall. Following that was a whimpered sound then silence. Soon you could hear shuffling and someone grunting. He recognized the voice that said,"Please! I beg for mercy! Take him, just spare me! I don't need him, do whatever you want with him, just let me go!" For that voice was his own dad.

Gaara stepped gingerly toward the door and creaked it open, saying,"Poppa? Mamma? Poppa, is everything okay? You guys make a lot of noises. I tire! What you doing?"

Gaara was now standing inside the room, widened his eyes in horror at what lay in from of him. Even till this day, Gaara could remember all those details of the bloody stained wall and his mom lying limp on the ground with a puddle of red, dark blood surrounding her. Gaara, at age 4, did not know that it was so, so he asked his father,"Poppa, why momma on ground? She drink juice?" Gaara traveled his eyes from his mother to his father who was being strangled by a tall, pale, red eyed man, who then dropped onto the ground gasping for breath.

Gaara's father then yelled out,"There! There he is! Keep him for whatever you want! Just have mercy on me!"The tall pale dude only smirked and began to walk toward Gaara. At the same time his father was crawling slowly, as to not attract the man's attention, toward the window. The man continued to walk to Gaara and as he bent down, what Gaara's father just said finally clicked into his mind.

And he asked out loud, tears now beginning to brim from his eyes,"Poppa, what you mean? What is this scary man going to do to me?" Not receiving any answer from his dad, he yelled out,"POPPA! Why!? What did you do to momma! Why aren't you answering me!? What's happening!?" Gaara began to bawl, because, even though his dad had not answered him, he knew his dad had abandoned him. He left Gaara's fate to this unknown man, who was now laughing evilly. And this made Gaara unbearably sad. He was so angry and frustrated.

But his anger was stopped short with the fiery, sharp pain that filled him up next. He felt teeth attach itself to his neck and bit in savagely, causing Gaara to scream out, in pain and sadness mixed,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everything that happened next was all a blur. He remembered that the feeling of pain and liquid going up and down the veins of his neck was very long and painful. After what seemed like eternity, the man, who Gaara now assumed was the vampire, he finally left his neck, leaving a dribble of red liquid flowing down. But the wound immediately closed up. Gaara remembered the feeling of being completely numb and dizzy. Pain was shooting out everywhere and every time he tried to move.

As Gaara was beginning to black out, he heard the man getting up to leave. The man said in a unbelievable deep, silky voice but terrifyingly boomed out,"By the way, I'm Shukaku. We'll meet again...Gaara." And Shukaku disappeared. He left a now, almost dead 4 year old in a bloody room, with his dead mother on the other side of the room. Gaara began to sob, thinking about his father who had ran away to save his own ass. His now dead mother, remembering her soft touch on his head, and soothing voice calming him to sleep with one of his favorite lullabies. And now, he began to wonder what would become of him, as he was not able to move at all ,because of the searing pain. The last things he saw and heard of that fateful night that changed his life forever, was the full moon and the sound of sirens and people shouting outside. Then he saw nothing.

XxXXxX

After that night, Gaara, who used to be such a happy, talkative kid, drifted off. He stopped talking to people, and became a quiet, non-sociable child, who had eyes of steel, glaring at anyone and everyone who tried to get near him.

When he woke up, he had found himself in the hospital. The doctor for kids had told Gaara nothing was wrong with him physically, but only that he was out for about a week. Though the doctor couldn't find anything wrong but lots of blood on him, gaara knew that gaara was emotionally destroyed. Everything that happened that night had too many emotions and actions, that no 4 year old should have ever felt or experienced. The doctor often asked Gaara, what had happened that night. But gaara did not answer, only giving the doctor a blank look. So when the doctor left, Gaara then tried to remember what exactly happened to him, and why the doctor did not notice anything wrong with him. Gaara obviously felt different, and not in a good way, making Gaara realize that he was now... a vampire.

*News*

"We are here today at a house that had a tragic thing happen a week ago. Media has not let us tell on news, because they had been astonished and surprised that they still had not figured out who and what made this happen. A family of 5, father, mother, 2 sons and daughter, lived here and was brutally attacked. The oldest daughter, who's 6, and the oldest son, who's 5, were lucky and not here that night, for they were at an overnight field trip with the school. Think goodness that was so, or else we would have no idea what would've happened to them. Neighbors had called the police because they had heard loud shouting and noises emanating from their house. When they police arrived, they had found the youngest son, who was only 4, lying and covered in blood. They had thought him dead, for his pulse had stopped, but soon, miraculously, he survived and are now at the children's hospital, recovering. What they found unusual was that they had not seen in injuries on the son, no broken bones, no cuts, nothing, not even bruises, just covered in blood. What is also surprising is that they found the mother, sadly, not alive, but dead. They couldn't find why there was so much blood around her for she was not cut up and any was not broken an any way. There was only a big dent in her head, which they concluded was from a hard hit on the wall, from someone or something. But then the head had no cut in it, just a big dent, so police are wondering what caused so much blood to appear, when no cuts or major injuries were spotted. We suspect it was the father who did this, for the police did not find him anywhere. But neighbors said that they were a happy family and that they knew the family well. They said the father loved his family and would not do anything bad to them. So if this is so, who was the murderer? What happened to the father? Where is he now? How did the murderer get away without any trace? What will become of the now parentless children?"

XxX 11 years later XxX

Gaara suppressed a tear from rolling down his cheek. Gaara missed his parents, and often wondered of his dad was alive or not. And if they met again, would Gaara want to kill him or not. Gaara only let his siblings close to him, but even they weren't on talkative terms. He thought about what he could've done if only he was a bit older, and a bit stronger or smarter. Then maybe he could've gotten to his parent's room fast enough and saved his mom. He really missed her soft voice soothing him to sleep. So everyday, every night, Gaara would lay in his bed and stare at the moon, bringing all these memories back to him, hardening his heart over and over to not let anyone know he was this horrible creature. He never even told Temari and Kankuro what had happened to him and what happened in the room that night. They didn't ask, so they all just let it go, trying to get over it.

So now, you know why Gaara hates vampires. You also know why he can't sleep or why he despises the moon. And so another long day awaits Gaara. Gaara waiting for the day when he can find the man who made him what he was, and to find the man who left him to become what he was.

Gaara then got off his bed and got ready for another day of school.

* * *

Omg! I almost cried writing this! *tear* But no, i can't! It's not that sad. Lol, man writing this made my head hurt. My butt hurts from sitting so long, and my eyes hurt from looking too long, and my hands hurt from typing for 3 hours straight, and my back hurts from sitting to straight, and i'm just plain tired. Whew... Well, I'm off to get some sleep now. Oh by the way i wanna say thanx to BIG yaoi fangirl again because i got the vampire idea from her! :) Yea So Thanx very much! I'll continue writing, but maybe not for a while. Getting kinda busy again, so thanx for reading. I'll really appreciate it if you reviewed this for me... :P I would really love that and sob in happiness. Lol Review Please!


End file.
